


When Gwaine Found Out

by DuccleMinded



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, PWP, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuccleMinded/pseuds/DuccleMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine gets hurt and Merlin is forced to use magic to save him. Gwaine is impressed and Merlin is happy.<br/>Then they talk about Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gwaine Found Out

Gwaine lay on the ground, a slight grimace on his face. The two arrows were cutting deep into his back. Merlin placed his hands underneath Gwaine's armpits and dragged him over to a nearby tree. As carefully as he could, he pulled out the arrows.

 

Gwaine hissed. He was breathing heavily at this point and mumbling something ridiculous about leaving him there.

 

"Shut up, Gwaine." Merlin mumbled.

 

He looked over his shoulder. Morgause's men weren't far. It would only take minutes for them closed in. Merlin thanked heaven that it was only Gwaine out here and not more of Arhur's men.

 

He looked towards Gwaine one more time. Gwaine was leaning on his side, he back turned to him.

 

Merlin held out his hand towards the sound of gallaping horses.

 

"Armmth." Merlin called out, his eyes glowing gold.

 

Trees crashed upon their enemies, leaving the two boys safe in the forest. Merlin turned again, and Gwaine was coughing up blood. Merlin gulped. He knew what had to be done.

 

He went over to Gwaine and turned him on his stomach. Gwaine winced in pain and Merlin hushed him.

 

"Merlin..." Gwaine groaned.

 

"Gwaine." Merlin said, closing his eyes, "please don't hate me..."

 

Merlin placed his hands over the two arrow wounds in Gwaine's back and whispered spells. Gwaine winced again as the arrow holes in his back healed themselves in a matter of seconds. Gwaine gasped outloud and sat up. He stared at Merlin in wonderment.

 

Merlin avoided his eyes saying only, "I'll get you something to drink."

 

When Merlin returned with a small cup of water, Gwaine still had his eyes steadily on Merlin. He drank greedily from the cup and his eyes didn't wander. Merlin took the cup back and sat next to him.

 

Gwaine didn't say anything for a time. He just sat there and thought, occasionally stealing a glance at his warlock friend. Merlin looked as if he were about ready to cry. Gwaine hated that look, especially on Merlin.

 

"Merlin," Gwaine said, finally. "Merlin look at me."

 

He did, eyes brimming with anxiety. Gwaine set a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

 

"I could never hate you. Do you understand?"

 

Merlin let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. He nodded.

 

"Thanks."

 

"For the love of Camelot, Merlin," Gwaine flashed one of his infamous smile at him. "I should be thanking you. You saved my life!"

 

Merlin smiled back at him. "I promise it wasn't that big of a deal..."

 

"It was for me!!" Gwaine said, taking his hand off Merlin's shoulder to rub his shoulder, shivering slightly.

 

"You cold?" Merlin asked. He gathered some firewood together and silently started a fire with his eyes.

Gwaine knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Finally he just chuckled to himself and bumped his shoulder against Merlin, who smiled shyly and look towards the ground.

"Ah, mate." Gwaine said, throwing his arm over Merlin affectionately. "You never cease to amaze me."

 

The two boys sat huddled by the fire. The sun was going down and it would be dark soon. They might as well camp here for the night and then make the journey back to Camelot tomorrow.

 

Soon Gwaine was lying on his back. Merlin was still sitting up, arms over his knees watching the fire.

 

"Are you going to tell Arthur?" Gwaine finally asked the obvious.

 

Merlin snorted. "What do you think?"

 

Gwaine sighed openly, leaning on his elbows. He scratched his scruffy chin and watched Merlin poke at the fire.

 

"Merlin, how many times gave you saved Arthur's life?" He asked.

 

Merlin just shrugged. "Oh gods, who knows. I've lost count."

 

"No you haven't."

 

"157."

 

Gwaine's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

 

"Oh no, that was just this year." Merlin admitted, "I honestly have lost count over the years."

 

Gwaine did a half nod, half head tilt. All those times that Arthur had barely escaped death, it was really Merlin. This whole time. Gwaine frowned to himself.

 

"And he's never known. You've never told..."

 

"No, of course not." Merlin cut him off, staring at Gwaine seriously. "He can't. Uther would..."

 

Gwaine's head snapped forward. "Arthur would never let that happen."

 

"Maybe not," Merlin shrugged, "But it would be a... Can you imagine the situation it would put Arthur in? He couldn't stand up to the king. Not for anyone- much less a servant."

 

Gwaine's mouth gaped a tad. “You aren't a servant.”

 

Merlin looked away, avoiding Gwaine's eyes. “Yes I am.”

 

Another pause.

 

"So...” Gwaine ventured, finally. “You plan to continue this charade?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Forever?"

 

"Yes," Merlin looked over at the moon that was rising. "It's my destiny to protect Arthur. If that means forever, then it will be forever."

 

The truth itself came as a surprise; the magic. But yet... The fact that it was Merlin pulling the strings... That didn't come as quite a shock. Gwaine could tell from the moment he had met Merlin that there was more to meet the eye. He just didn't realize how much more.

 

"Do you love him?" Gwaine asked, quietly.

 

Merlin looked at Gwaine. There was the smallest of smiles crossing his lips, but it was a sad one as well.

 

Of course he does.

 

"Merlin..." Gwaine shook his head. "Oh Merlin, Merlin. What are we going to do with you?"

 

Merlin glanced at him pitifully and Gwaine felt his heart sink. This poor pathetic boy.

 

"If I told you that you were an incredibly brave man, would it make you feel any better?" Gwaine asked, raising his eyebrows playfully.

 

Merlin laughed and his dimples shone. "Gwaine, you always make me feel better."

 

Gwaine laughed too. He grabbed Merlin roughly in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head in a very affectionate nuggie. Merlin gave a slight yelped and tried to struggle out.

 

Gwaine gave him an over exaggerated kiss on his forehead and the two didn't anymore about it that night.


End file.
